falleentiumfandomcom-20200215-history
TJ The Keen-Valencia Reform Act Passes
Government pass landmark reform bill! The State Government have successful passed their Parliamentary Reform bill through parliament with a vote of 112 to 8. Two Deputies from The Darparian-Aparian Reunification Party and Fascist Party were the only two parties in the Congress of Deputies to vote against the proposals. The Bill, named The Keen-Valencia Reform Act, was named after the State Chancellor and Vice Chancellor. Some have critised this as a "blatant attempt to leave a legacy, not an impact". The Debate lasted 4 days with 6 hour debate sessions, presided over by Theresa Rosewood, President of the Congress of Deputies. The final day, all Government ministers and Deputies were present for closing arguments and voting. The Council of Ministers, which is the State's de facto cabinet, were present on all four days to show how serious the Government took these reforms. Minister of Domestic Affairs Justine Awling, from the Imperial Party, led the Government's Debate. State Chancellor Arthur Keen gave the final word on the issue before the vote in the Congress. He told Deputies, "I am grateful, beyond belief, at the healthy debate we've been sharing here today. What a grand display of democracy and liberty. Is it therefore not fitting, friends, that just like the true democrats we are, that we vote to fix an historic wrong? To show other States that Tapanuo leads the way? To allow Tapanuans to be proud of their parliamentary system?". Efrain Rios-Montt, leader of the Fascist Party, yelled down the microphone, "You, Mr Fancy Chancellor, care not about Democracy! You lying sod! Show the public what democracy really is and hold another election and this time put in your manifesto you want to wallpaper the cracks which you know will one day rip off. But it's fine as long as it's not under your tenure, right?" An Deputy from the Darparian-Aparian Reunification Party accused the bill of "putting at jeopady histoical content which" for a long time "has bought stability, security and a deep sense of good, accurate representation". A DARP Whip has threatend to withdraw the whip from the Deputy if he continued with his outburst. Needless to say, the Deputy did not rebuttal again, but did vote against. This afternoon, Minister of Domestic Affairs Justine Awling hand delievered the Bill to Federal Representative The Count Rutland of Yttinnis, who is yet to sign the bill. A spokesperson for The Count said "in His Excellency's capacity to sign legislation into law, The Count must first consult The Duke of Tapanuo and other council to ensure this momentous Act is right, constitutional and within limits of Government". If signed into the Law, the Act will: > Change The Congress of Deputies to the House of Burgesses > Rename 'Deputies' to 'Representatives' > Give funding for a new buildings and transform Congress of Deputies chamber into a musuem > Expand from 120 seats to 380 seats. > Keep First Past The Post > Establish Boundary Review Commission to keep check on number of seats > Allow arrangments to be made for fresh elections Category:The Imperial Constitution